Love Is Worth The Pain
by stefani teee
Summary: An AU fic. It centers around Serena and Darien. Darien's a modeling director and Serena's a model. They fall in love with each other. Short and sweet... well not that short. But anyway, R&R!


Hey pplz! Yep, it's me again writing another fanfic. This time however, I've done one that doesn't have over a million chapters. It's just one little story, so it won't take that long to read, nor will it bore you that much... I hope. Anyway, I take all credits for the story although both Serena and Darien aren't mine. They're Naoko Takeuchi's. In this story, I leave out anything about the scouts. It's just a story about Darien and Serena. Just read the story, and forget about all my rambling. ^_~!  
***********************************************************************  
Love Is Worth The Pain  
  
"Alright, the show starts in an hour so hurry!" called Darien Chiba, the 20-year-old modeling director. "Now you've got to walk down the aisle and turn then walk back a little slower to let the audience see the back of the dress better." He instructed the model in front of him. "Mister Chiba? The show is about to begin." Kenneth, his best friend and partner called over to him.   
And here we are ladies and gentlemen! The long awaited series from some of the greatest designers in the world, brought together by Director Darien Chiba! The music was blaring, the cameras were clicking, and lights were flashing. The models strolled down the runway with all they had. Behind stage, talking through the microphone to the one hidden within each models' costume was Darien. Through a window, looking at him stood a young girl with black hair tied into two pig-tailed braids.   
As he looked up, he noticed the young girl and she waved excitedly at him. He smiled and made a motion to tell her 'be there in a minute' and her face fell. She turned and went back to where the show was going on. The last model walked off and Darien himself came out amidst the congratulations. The girl that was at the window, moved away from the cheering crowd quietly.   
"Diana!" called Darien as he ran up to her, and giving her a hug. "Did you think the show was a success?" he asked excitedly. Seeing her expression, he stopped. "Is something wrong?" he asked in confusion. "I think we should break up." She told him quietly. As he stared at her in shock, she began to speak again. "You're always busy and I can't always wait around for you like that. Please understand." She turned and left him with his mind in turmoil.   
The show was over and the lights began to turn off, and still Darien was standing there in shock staring in the direction that Diana had left. He fought to overcome the embarrassing moisture in his eyes and he stomped out of the studio. His red sports convertible was parked out in front and he jumped in ignoring the door. Jamming the keys in the keyhole, he started the car and raced off. The wind blew his hair in wonderful disarray. He reached his apartment building and walked through the door throwing his keys onto the table. He collapsed onto the sofa and sighed.   
~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK  
"Remember what day it is?!" squealed Diana as she brought out a box wrapped in purple and silver. "I knew you were gonna forget!" she pouted as she saw his face. "Well I got you something anyway." She got up from the sofa and showed him the box. He smiled at her, "You think I would forget? It's our third month anniversary!" he smiled and brought out a small box from his pocket. "You DID remember!" she cried and ran over and hugged him. "She tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a pair of sapphire earrings. "Ooh, they're beautiful! Thank-you Darien!" she squealed before burying her head in his shirt.   
She suddenly bounced away, "Here's yours!" and gave him the box. He opened it carefully and Diana waited impatiently. "Hey, it's really nice." He smiled at her. Inside were a set of paints and paper. "You always know that I love painting in my free time." She hugged him. "You'd better love me better!" she told him pretending to be angry. He laughed at her and hugged her tighter, "You know I will."  
END FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~  
Darien shook his head to clear it from all the memories. He stood up and walked out the door and stood in the hall in front of the elevator. As it opened, he stared hopefully at it to see if it was Diana that had come to tell him that it was all a mistake or a joke. Instead, Kenneth and his girlfriend, Karla walked out and stared at Darien in shock. "What are you doing out here?!" cried Kenneth, "It's one a.m. and you're staring out at the elevator?! Come on, let's go and take you back into your apartment." Darien nodded dumbly and they led him to his door.   
"Oh shit." He muttered under his breath. "What is it?" asked Karla, "I left the keys inside, can I borrow your cell-phone?" She nodded and gave it to him. He dialed a number. "Hello, Jimmy? I need help here. Yeah, it's Darien. Okay, thanks. Bye." He turned it off and handed it back to Karla. "It's okay, you guys can go now, I've called the locksmith. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." He told them. They looked at him with incredulous faces. "And leave you here by yourself? Right after your break-up with Diana? Yeah right!" they chorused.  
He smiled at them and they all sat down on the floor to wait. As the time passed, they talked quietly, but Darien's voice was dull and lifeless. "You okay?" asked Karla quietly. "No, not really." He answered flatly. At that moment the elevator bell dinged and they all looked expectantly as the door opened. Out stepped Jimmy, another of Darien's friends. He walked right up to the door and began to tinker around with the brass handle.   
In a few minutes, the door was open and Darien was thanking Jimmy and offering to pay. Jimmy of course refused. "What kind of friend do you think I am if I won't help a friend in need?" he asked. Darien smiled faintly and said goodnight to them and they left quietly into the elevator. Darien walked into his apartment with a sigh. He stumbled into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed.  
He switched off the lamp next to the bed and looked up at the ceiling in the darkness. He sighed and fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning, he woke up to find liquid fire burning into his eyes and he groaned in pain. He turned over away from the sunlight streaming into his eyes and sat up. At that moment, the phone rang and he groaned again. The only reason anybody would call him this early in the morning would be someone from the studio. He picked up the phone. "Yes?" he spoke into the phone. "Darien! We need you here to get ready for a last minute show!" he groaned, "I'll be right there." And hung up.  
He got and got changed in ten minutes before running out the door and jumping in his car. He reached the studio in five minutes and ran into the studio. He met up with Kenneth and they both ran to the stage to help prepare. Just as the doors were about to let in the crowd, a single young woman ran in clutching a bag. "I'm sorry I was late." She gasped out and Darien in his rush and present mood, replied coldly. "If you don't want to be here then you can leave and turned away from her. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "If you don't want me, then maybe I will leave." She spoke angrily.   
He hadn't expected this and turned back before smiling. "Then get ready then!" he said laughingly. She smiled at him and her blond hair tied in the most unique way caught his eye. "Where'd you get the hairstyle?" he asked her. She twirled one of the ponytails that came from one of the two buns on her head. A few strands of the golden hair came loose. "Well, I really don't know, they're just really comfortable for me." He laughed, "They look like a pair of meatballs." He joked. She frowned and stamped off to the make-up department.  
Kenneth stared after the young girl and then back at Darien. "Good going!" he told Darien. "What?!" asked Darien defensively. Kenneth waved his hand, "Never mind." He turned and walked off in the direction of the stage where they were fixing up the lights. Once again, the show went flawlessly and Darien and his crew received glowing reports of the show.   
That night, Darien sat in front of his easel and began to paint with the paints that Diana had given to him not too long ago. In the picture, was a man chasing at a figure of a woman that stayed out of his reach laughing at him. The back round was a mixture of dark blues and blacks that swirled around the two figures. His hand stopped at the face of the young man in the picture. Since the painting was what he was feeling at the moment, he put his own face on it. He fell asleep looking at the canvas that shone in the moonlight.   
Darien drove as fast as he could to get to the train station. He got there just as the train pulled out. "Damn it!" he swore. "No!" cried another voice that had also missed the train. He turned around and saw that it was the young girl from the show yesterday.   
She recognized him as well and turned away a little. He grabbed her arm and she turned back a little shocked. "Wait!" he heard himself say. She cocked her head and looked at him. "Yes?" her voice crystal clear. "Umm, I, uh, wanted to apologize for being so rude to you yesterday." He stuttered that was quite unlike his character. She was a little surprised but immediately smiled a brilliant smile. "It's okay. I was overreacting about my hair. She twisted a ponytail around her finger. Darien smiled again. "Umm, what's your name? I forgot to ask before."   
"It's Serena. Serena Tsukino." Darien smiled. "Looks like someone else was late as well." He said. She blushed at that. "I'm always late. But yesterday wasn't my fault. I had to go to the hospital." Darien stared at her, as he looked, he could see that there was a scar at the side of her head and multiple bruises on her arms. "Oh, I'm really sorry." He said softly. "Why don't I make it up to you. I believe you were trying to go to the show when the train decided to leave us behind?" she smiled. "Yeah. Were you?" she asked politely. "Of course, I'm in charge remember!" he said laughingly.  
She giggled, "I haven't forgotten." Darien grabbed her hand again. "Come on, the train doesn't come for another hour. How about hanging out with me?" she thought for a moment. "I don't want to be a bother..." she said slowly but was cut off by Darien. "No bother at all, it'll be fun." At that, she nodded and they walked off. Since they had both missed breakfast, they went out to eat a little first before starting off again.   
Darien was amazed at how much the girl could eat. "You're the first model that doesn't stare at a single French fry without asking how much fat is in it." She giggled, and blushed. "Well, I don't believe in starving myself. There really is no point in becoming an anorexic bimbette." She told him firmly. She stared down at herself, "Am, I really that fat?" she asked him. He started at that, "N-no, you've got a great figure."  
After that, they went to the arcade and began to play the virtual realities. Darien's friend Andrew greeted them warmly and also winked slyly at Darien. He turned red and turned away. Serena was busy playing the Sailor V game and didn't see the exchange. After chatting for a while longer, they went to the mall and wandered around. They went into one of the booths (to Serena's insistence) and took several pictures together. As they came out, Darien glanced at the great clock that hung in the middle of the mall. "Oh shit. It's time to get going." Serena stared at the clock and nodded as well.  
They reached the train station out of breath and this time, they got onto the train. They reached the studio together and were both chewed out by the staff for being late. They looked over at each other and smiled. Kenneth noticed but made no comment... at the time. Right after the show was over, Kenneth dragged Darien to a secluded part of the place and demanded details. "WELL?!" he asked, "Yesterday you were yelling at her and teasing her about her hair and today you hang with her for... let's see, the LAST HOUR!" he yelled and causing some people to look at him.   
Darien just stared at his friend and laughed. "You'd better not let Karla see you like that!" he called before racing off again. Kenneth growled something under his breath and ran after Darien.   
Darien jumped into his car and drove off leaving Kenneth coughing in the exhaust and yelling. "You'd better tell me!" Darien turned and was laughing his head off, his eyes twinkling like diamond chips and his face shining. Kenneth stopped immediately. "I've got to know where that girl went to school. She's made even cold Darien seem like a teen."   
Darien walked into his apartment and collapsed on the sofa. He looked at the picture that he and Serena had taken together and smiled. He felt different with her than with Diana. He picked up his phone and holding the receiver to his ear, he dialed the number that Serena had given him.   
"Hello?" came Serena's voice over the telephone line. "Hey, it's me Darien. I was thinking, I'm going to go all around town tomorrow with my friend Kenneth and his girlfriend, Karla. Would you like to come with us?" he asked her. There was a pause and then Serena spoke, "Yeah! I'd love to. When can I meet you and where?" He cocked his head. "Umm, meet me around 4 at the Cherry Hill. I'll pick you up there." The answer came quickly, "Sure! See ya there. Goodnight." And she hung up. He put the phone back into its cradle and he smiled. He decided to go to sleep early to be ready for tomorrow.   
"Oh my god." The words rang through her head. How could she have accepted? He probably thought he was asking her out on a date! But... she already had a boyfriend! She looked at the framed picture of her and Jason. How could she act like this? She then looked at the clock, and was surprised. She had been sitting there thinking for the last hour. It was now 2 in the morning. "Now I can't call him back and say I can't make it. I guess I have to go." She sighed and went to bed hugging her silver blanket to her chest. She had long ago left behind the pink blanket with the bunnies when she had left home to start a modeling career. She closed her eyes and drifted off in a dream.  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock woke Serena up and she jolted awake. She looked at it and gasped. 6:00? What was wrong with her clock? She turned it off and rolled over in her bed. She suddenly jumped up. "Oh no!" she yelped and she scrambled out of bed. She had forgotten about meeting Darien. She rushed to the shower and hopped in turning the water up high. After her shower, she fixed her hair in her normal hairstyle. She ignored any make-up and instead grabbed her purse and walked out of her apartment.  
She met Darien waiting at the Cherry Hill and waved. He turned and saw her, smiling as he did so. "Didn't think that you'd be on time." He laughed good-naturedly. She smiled and noticed some other people that were waving at Darien. "I think that's Kenneth right there." She told him, pointing at the oncoming Kenneth and Karla. He saw them as well and waved.   
He strolled over to his red sports car and opened the door. Kenneth and Karla went into the back and Serena sat in the passenger seat. They drove over near the harbor and with a lot of pleading from both Karla and Serena, Kenneth and Darien agreed to go on the short boat cruise that went for an hour long. When they did get on, and the boat started, Karla and Serena proved to be quite the same in many tastes. They were both squealing about the dolphins that leaped from the water high enough for them to almost reach them.   
Karla sighed as she watched the beautiful sunset, painting the sky brilliant purples and blues and pinks. She noticed Serena was staring just as enraptured as she and she giggled. The day had proved to be the best ever and she had learned to know the strange girl better. After they had gotten off the boat, they had walked all over the city. Both she and Serena had both shopped and almost maxed out their credit cards. They had all gone onto another boat and they were watching the sunset. But as she stared at Serena, she noticed that there were bruises all over her arms and there were faint dark circles under her eyes. I wonder what happened to her.   
Serena watched as Karla walked off, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. She turned back and stared dreamily at the sky. Looking down, she noticed a family of dolphins jumping past and she giggled in delight. Reaching down she tried to reach down far enough to touch the smooth tips of their mouths. She suddenly felt someone shove her from behind. Losing her balance, she pin-wheeled her arms in desperation before falling forward into the darkening ocean.   
The figure that stood behind her was definitely female. She brushed her hands in satisfaction. She knew that she would not kill her, but she would keep Serena away from Darien no matter what. That little blond brat would not take away Darien from her. The shadowy figure slipped away as the crowd surged forward, looking for the young girl. Darien, who had just run up deck, noticed Serena fall and he dove in recklessly. He found Serena swimming in place and quite in shock. He dragged her along the water as he swam back towards the boat.  
The crew had thrown a rope down and Darien grabbed it. Serena was slumped in his arms, her face white and her lips blue. When the crew had brought them back up, Kenneth and Karla had both arrived. "Oh my god!" cried Karla, tears streaming down her face. "I shouldn't have left you to go down below! I'm so sorry!" she hugged Serena hard who was wrapped in a thick blanket. Darien was holding on to her shaking form, water dripping down from his hair onto his face.   
Serena smiled a tiny smile. "It's okay..." she whispered through chattering teeth. "I'm okay now." They all brought the both of them down and changed their wet clothes for dry ones, which they had fortunately bought for themselves that afternoon. Serena had fallen asleep in the small cabin and Darien sat by her watching her snore lightly. There came a slight knock at the door and a young girl with red hair appeared. "Mister Chiba? I saw your dive into the water and you were fantastic! But are you alright?" she asked. She made no comment about Serena and instead walked right up to him. "Well?"  
Darien backed a little away from the girl. "Uh, I'm fine. There is not a thing wrong." He told her. "But there is a young girl here that has also been into the water. I hope you will be silent as not to wake her." She nodded and looked at Serena. "Well, when you aren't locked in with a sleeping girl, you can talk to me. My name's Beryl."   
^_~ She handed him a piece of paper and disappeared out the door.  
Serena soon awoke and noticed that she wasn't in her own bed. She sat up and saw Darien. "Wha-?" she gasped. He turned and smiled at her. "What? No thank you?" he teased, his eyes dancing. "What happened?" she asked, still a little confused. "Nothing. You fell into the water and I dived in after you." Serena was even more confused. "I wasn't that clumsy! I felt someone push me!"   
Now Darien was the one that was confused, "I don't think so. The only people on deck was the crew and they were trying to save you." Serena's reply was cut short as a man came in. "It is almost time for you to land." He left abruptly, leaving them standing there." Serena stared at all the bags that she had collected on their little city adventure. Just great. Now I'll have to call a cab. Darien must have noticed because he instantly said, "I'll drive you home if you want." Serena gladly accepted his offer. Karla ran in. "Come on! We've got to get going." Darien nodded blindly and they both followed slowly.   
When Serena arrived home, she grabbed her shopping bags and began to walk to her door. As she neared it though, a car horned beeped and she turned to be blinded by headlights. She stepped out of its direct glare and then gasped to see the familiar car. "No! Aaron?" she cried upon seeing her boyfriend. Aaron jumped out of the car and glared at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you some kind of hooker? Who is this?!" he yelled at her, grabbing her arms and shoving her against the door.   
Darien watched this with horror. "What are you doing?!" he yelled at the guy. The guy turned and glared at him. "Nothing you should worry about!" he spat and turned back to Serena. "Darien got out of his car and walked up to the two people. So that was how Serena got her bruises! He grabbed the guy's shoulder. Aaron swung around and slammed a fist into Darien's stomach. "No! Don't hit! Don't hit!" cried Serena. Aaron turned back to her. "You're coming with me!" he yelled and she followed after looking once back at Darien in hopelessness. As the car door slammed, he whipped around and just saw the car streaking down the road.  
Darien walked slowly back to his car and sat down on the beige, leather seat. His head on the steering wheel, he permitted a long sigh to issue from his mouth. He heard a slight sound and he turned to see Serena, stepping through the fog. "Serena?" he croaked. Her eyes were filled with tears and she ran towards him. He caught her in his arms and held her close. "You'll be alright. I promise."   
Finding no other thing to do, Darien brought her into his car and he drove her to his apartment. As they got out of the elevator. A young woman jumped out at him. "Darien!" she called lightly. "Beryl?" he gasped out. She noticed Serena behind him and her eyes narrowed. "You! Wasn't almost getting killed in a boat accident enough for you? What else will make you leave?!" she screamed. And she lunged at Serena, pulling a knife from her bag.   
Darien yelled and pushed Serena away. They both fell to the ground and Beryl followed them like a madwoman. "I'll kill you!" she shrieked. "What the-!" came a voice of another man in the apartment next to Darien's. He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed the police. In the meantime, Darien and Serena were both dodging Beryl's attacks. But suddenly her knife slashed down towards Serena. With a yell, Darien pushed her away and got cut on his arm instead. The police arrived at that moment and caught the raging Beryl.  
The whole apartment building was in an uproar now and the police decided to ask questions the next day. "Ohmygod! Darien, you're hurt!" cried Serena softly, her hair a mess and there were dark circles under her eyes. "It's okay Serena, one of the sayings that I love is, 'love is worth the pain'. And I believe every word of it now that I met you." His eyes were a beautiful sapphire as he looked down at her. And it was there that they shared their first kiss. He had finally forgotten all about Diana. All he could think about was the young blond in his arms.  
***********************************************************************  
Well? Did you like it? Was it sweet? Crappy? I need an opinion here! Tell me! Umm, or not. Anyway, I really hope you liked it.  



End file.
